


True Love (No One Else Can Break My Heart Like You)

by ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity, Hoodie, Irwinie



Series: Perfect Love Story [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Annoying and Lazy Michael, Calum and Ashton will be mentioned at the end, Cara She Wolf, Cashton - Freeform, Cleaning Up, Favorite Clothes that reminds him of sex, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kane He Wolf, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Muke - Freeform, Pink's True Love Song, SO MUCH FLUFF, Surprising Ending, True Love, Wade the Friend, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Work, struggles, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity/pseuds/ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irwinie/pseuds/Irwinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life after the Story Perfect, Where True Love was attained at the end of all the struggles.</p><p>
  <strong>Inspired by P!nk's True Love ft. Lily Allen </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Hoodie, ComplexityIsTheOnlyWayToHaveSimplicity, & Irwinie © 2014</strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love (No One Else Can Break My Heart Like You)

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Christmas and I Love My Bestest Friend MusicIsMyBoyfriend I continued his favorite gift and able to make a Finale ;) 
> 
> Hope you Like it and Enjoy Reading! :D

_My Love Story Continues,_

 

 

_Don't worry this will be the Finale._

 

 

 

I lived a much better life now. Having a boyfriend who loved his friends who supported him and no one to keep him down. My relationship with Michael kinda reminded me of a song I heard somewhere...

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_

 

I glared at the hunched over silhouette of Michael, Our nice clean living room was now covered in dirty clothes pizza boxes empty soda and energy drink cans.

Cara and Kane lay asleep on the couch though I have no idea as to how they are still sleeping with all this noise from Michael's video game.

 

**_* FLASH BACK *_ **

 

 

Kane is Cara's boyfriend they met in high school having the a crush on each other but both were shy to admit their feelings to each other, So Me and

Michael had to find a way to make them together with proper planning and locking them in the janitor's closet they got intimate and finally admitted

their feelings on each other and they were a thing.

 

 

 

But they eventually they had a fight because Kane had jealousy problems that led to Him and Cara breaking up. Yet Cara went to a party that Kane was

hosting. Cara was getting flirted with a bunch of guys and Kane got jealous just with the sight of the person she really loves even though they are not

together Kane would always watch over her yet it was getting ridiculous and he couldn't take anymore of the jealousy that burning inside of him.

He went to Cara ignoring the flirtatious boys around her and kissed her infrontof everybody Cara kissed back missing his boyfriend's lips that she loved

dearly.

 

 

After the kiss they pulled away from each other and make up finallygetting back together and here they are now living with me and Michael usually

they are a pain but I love this two Life wouldn't be fun without this two. Alsosince Cara is Shewolf, She made Kane her Hewolf and with her K9 Army they rule

the world well that's what they said yet it can be a possibility.

 

I guess?

 

_*** END OF FLASH BACK *** _

 

"Michael I spent a long time cleaning this and you three wrecked it but I know those two will clean it up."

I explained to him"I promise I will clean it up." he quickly replied while he was playing his stupid video games

"That's what you said last time and we cleaned while you slept." I shot back at him.

"Can we talk about this later, I'm about to beat the boss." he said annoyed while he was furiously smashing buttons on the controller.

Cara and Kane's eyes went wide as they looked at the murderous expression that I was having. They grabbed up their trash throwing it away and walking up stairs.

 

 

"Michael since when is a game more important than what I have done to keeping our house clean and pest free?" I questioned him.

"How do you do that?, Be a bitch at them until they leave?" he shot back at me. I felt my blood run cold for a moment with anger and pain. I hated every thing

Michael had said and really wanted to slap his fucking face.

 

 

_**─  T  R  U  E   L  O  V  E  ─** _

 

Even though Michael was being the Biggest Asshole right now I still love this red headed idiot, He would just make this irresistable cute smiley face which

was my weakness and I instantly forgave him, He is that strong on me what adork by other than that when he defeated the boss thing in his game he stood up and places a kiss on my lips.

"Okay I'm Sorry babe, for being a lazy ass bitch all the time and always make you clean after me I know I maybe be difficult but you are always there for me and I am the luckiest guy in the world right now knowing that I have the most loving and caring boyfriend in the world. I promise to be more helpful and to make less messes so that It will be easy to clean okay." he used my weakness to his advantage also adding meaningful words yeah he really got me now he hugged me tightly as he said all this things.

"Fine I love you babe, but your still a dork for saying that also really promise this time okay?" I smiled at my boyfriend feeling more calmed and relaxed feeling his love with his warm embrace.

"Yes, I don't want you to leave me because I am a fucked up lazy boyfriend I would forgive myself babe." he said in a serious tone.

"Ohh Mikey, I will not leave you even if you are a lazy fucked up bastard I will love you just promise to clean up by yourself sometime or just help me clean it so it will be more easier okay?" I smiled back at him really happy with what's happening

"In that case let's clean up and put protective plastic on the door to lessen the mess okay?"

"Sure, sounds like a plan"

We did what Mikey said and put protective plastic cover on some doors on thehouse but that week became more worst only leaving the living more messy than

before and the protective plastic didn't help at all with all the messes that the 3 are making which led to a more gross living room and we all had all had

to clean it up and eventually Michael was stuck on the couch for the rest of the week, I really love this dork so fucking much.

 

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_

_I wanna wrap my hands around your neck_

_You're an asshole but I love you_

_And you make me so mad I ask myself_

_Why I'm still here, or where could I go_

_You're the only love I've ever known..._

 

One day Me and Michael had money problem, And had lost our house until we pay for it we had very little options like to go back to my pretty loving parents that still hated me my grand parents was not an option anymore because have four people will be difficult for them to takecare off and also I was embarassed if they knew the house that they help me loan will be locked up until it got payed so that's definitely a no-no.

There was Mikey's house but his parents need more room in his house so we were not that welcome except me and Michael but not Cara and Kane and we can't just leave them, So Cara tried to call his list of friends and finally had one friend to let us all live in his house until we got back to on our feet I believe his name was Wade.

Waded had a big suite like apartment on top most of the building had a big living room and open kitchen on the corner of the big suite it had 3 bedrooms luckily for us he had a bathroom on each bedroom we really were lucky with Wade and didn't mind at all finally we start again.

It was still hard to find money and having to work for Mikey, Cara and Kane wasn't easy let alone helping Wade around the house day by day it was becoming harder and harder to work yet it was really rewarding to recieve my salary in two more weeks we can go back to my house but the problem is I was too exhausted yet wasn't even appreciated.

Michael was making it more difficult by being a selfish prick who only was thinking of himself like being the same old lazy Michael as before but I kept my cool and let him do what he does but until I couldn't take it anymore he was mostly bragging about things that I worked hard for them to be happy and wasted some money for his selfish reasons so that really pissed me off, We started yelling and we fought an endless war talking about pretty much what we had in our minds some didn't make sense luckily Cara, Kane and Wade went somewhere that night.

 

But it made it even worst I really wanted to leave Michael but even though he was that kind pf person. I didn't. We had reach out fighting climax and eventually we were still fighting but we weren't yelling anymore, I told him that he used the money for stupid reasons, yet he told me that I was wearing same jeans and a shirt that he got me and he asked me if the jeans were stupid to buy.

I said "yes" which lead him to asking, why I was wearing them, I just simply said

"It was because the shirt and jeans are the ones I wore when we had sex and It's my favorite so yeah." Then all of the sudden he kissed me hard with so much passion feeling the urge, tension and lust we went to our room and we used every bit of emotion we had left and made love until we came to an understanding on what happened we made up, cuddled and slept with no worries anymore about the issues between us.

 

Mikey helped as well by working as well Cara and Kane found money there own way I didn't ask why but they said it was legal and safe so I didn't mind it eventually we were rich again and was able to stand on our feet again and got back our house and we lived Like Kings that day well Cara the Queen and we were very happy to be working and helping each other in times of need.

I guess that's teamwork.

 

__

 

 

 

J _ust once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_

_Just once please try not to be so mean_

_Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E_

_Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)_

_You can do it baby_

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_

_Why do you say the things that you say?_

 

We were laying on my our bed and just listening to Cara and Kane run aroundthe roof, Out of the blue I asked Michael while I lean my head on his chest look up to the ceiling.

 

"Why are you always saying rude things and always pissing me off?"

 

"Well..., Because I care and I don't always mean too I just and that I care about you so much... I just Love you Luke no one else can be as lucky as me just having you mean everything to me."

I just nodded and smiled at him cuddling more closer to him he spooned me and I just felt safe and loved, We talked about the past about how we got together and stuff like that we faced each other on the bed slowly getting close as we talked and we ended up making so much love than we have ever did before too much love is never too bad it just makes you feel fuzzy and sometimes you can't walk for days but it was all worth it it felt good and right to be with Michael like this forever I love him so much.

 

 

_Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be_

_But without you I'm incomplete..._

 

 

 

__**─  T  R  U  E   L  O  V  E  ─** _ _

 

 

 

 

**(Michael's POV)**

 

_I think it must be_

_True love, true love_

_It must be true love_

_Nothing else can break my heart like_

_True love, true love..._

 

It Finally Christmas Day, The most important day that I've been waiting for has finally come We don't usually do anything for Christmas but we just Celebrate it but today I'm going to do something that will change My relationship with Luke forever.

As I get ready for the big question that I am going to be asking Luke, I say to myself will he say yes or will break my heart? I know that I was an Lazy Asshole that constantly pissed him off and always was mean too him event breaking his fragile heart but he has never left me even if he wanted too I guess that's just how much he loves me and I appreciate every single thing he does to me big or small.

Yet I just feel complete with him I don't want to let him go anymore this is the moment that I will ask him forever this is the part when I say the ultimate I Love you to him that he and I will finally become as one. I really found my True Love and that is Luke Robert Hemmings.

 

Cara, Kane, Calum and Ashton where all in the room with Luke they where reading something off his phone I was a bit nervous but I must take every risk that to

take just to make this boy mine forever, I was waiting for the signal... when Luke was confused on reading the message on his phone that will lead him to question everybody that when I will come in to go for the kill.

"Wait what?, I don't understand this everybody tell me what's this all about I'm confused."

"Where show us Luke."

When I heard what Cara said I quickly went in front of them while they were busy looking at the phone thankfully they didn't notice me and I was kneeling with the ring in front of me.

"It's Christmas day and I'm confused with this sentence right here feels incomplete to me CARA HELP ME!." Luke said waiting for him to look at me.

"Just Read it again Luke geez, it's complete Luke you made us read like it 5x already, It makes sense trust us." Cara said to Luke as Kane, Calum and Ashton are really excited on what's going to happen next.

"No it doesn't see it just says, Luke Robert Hemmings Will You Accept My Hand In Holy Matrimony?  I don't just get it!" he said it and Looked at me in shocked and awe.

 

_"So Lukey Will You?, Because No one else can break my heart like you..."_

 

**(3RD PERSON POV)**

Luke gasped setting down the phone and looking at Michael. One hand came up covering his mouth as his eyes started to water.

"You guys went through all of this for me?" he asked the question aimed at everyone but he only wanted to hear Michael's answer.

Michael nodded still looking at the blonde.

"Yes of course yes. I love you so much."

Michael grinned slipping the simple ring onto Luke's finger. The blonde pulled him into a kiss salty tears of joy running into the kiss.

"I love you so much I love all of you so much Thank you really, This is the Best Christmas Ever."

 

 

**Life after the Story Perfect, Where True Love was attained at the end of all the struggles.**

**Inspired by P!nk's True Love ft. Lily Allen**

 

 

 

_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! LOVE YOU ALL!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you For Reading I Hope you enjoyed it ;)
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS ;)


End file.
